Clouded Ponderings
by Crede
Summary: A 300 word or more AyumuEyes drabble series. Chapter 3: Silence Yaoi, as you may have noticed.
1. Clouded Ponderings

Disclaimer: No... 

Warning: Yaoi and it's weird and not in the good way.

----

Outside, the soft pitter, pitter patter of rain drops against the sidewalk grew loud enough to mute out the sounds of Eyes's piano, or so Ayumu thought that was the reason for the sudden silence.

Hazel orbs blinked, peering over to where Eyes sat, only to realize that the pianist was no longer playing. His hands laid frozen over ivory piano keys and typically azure eyes glazed over in a dark and distant hue as he thought.

Ayumu was the dreamer of the two; the one who lost himself in his ponderings so much that he had to be shaken awake. But Eyes had his moments too. Eyes could have sunk into those depths of the mind where the sins and sorrows and pains of one's past...one's present came crashing over the senses like ice. That happened sometimes.

Standing, the brunette strode to the piano and very unelegantly flopped down on the bench next to his supposed lover who had yet to notice. He gently draped two arms around the slender shoulders and pulled the pianist back in a soft embrace.

Eyes glanced at him, completely thrown from his thoughts now.

"It's cold," the brunette said dryly, though the hug was more to distract Eyes than anything else. To be engrossed in such thoughts, as Eyes had been, was not pleasant. Ayumu knew.

"Get a blanket."

"You're warmer."

"I thought you considered me an ice prince."

"You're a warm ice prince."

"Really..."

"Yes."

----

This is the result of my writer's blocks. Yup, I produce these 300 word, wierd drabbles nomatter what it is that I write when I have writer's block. But at least this was somewhat understandable, the ones before it just bluntly made no sense.

Tell me now if you never want to see anything like this again (if anyone's still even reading), because I think there are going to be a lot. Aside from that...

Review please!8D


	2. Early Morning

Disclaimer: I barely own myself. 

Crede has decided to continue this fic as a series of unconnected drabbles so bare with her.

To Polaris18: I don't usually write any type of smut, but I'll give it a try for you. This will only be light, though, since I don't think my brain can handle a lemon right now.XD I hope I don't disappoint you...

To KousukeAsazuki: Thank you for reviewing! I'll have something with Kanone for you next chappie.8D

(glomp) I love you two!

Warning: My mediocre writing, lime...or tangerine or grapefruit or some type of fruit--it's light smut, let's put it that way

(brace yourselves, you've been warned)

----

Alabaster skin glowed in gleaming sunlight with a luster the angels may have envied. Though Eyes was not particularly pleased. He did not enjoy having rays of sunlight on his face as he slept, nomatter how prettily it glistened across his cheeks.

Azure orbs stared at the pristine curtains of his window. If Eyes could have dragged himself out of bed and closed those curtains, then that would be enough to sever the flow of irritating light into his room. Pity, though, his bed seemed too comfortable to leave.

But then again that sunlight. How aggravating it was.

Another few flashes, and Eyes was fed up. Those curtains were going to close whether he felt like doing so or not. The pianist yawned, rubbed an eye, and with a look of determination, flopped back down on the sheets again. Moving was too troublesome. He could deal with the light.

Had he not been so sleep induced, Eyes may have realized that the smiling brunette at his doorway would have been happy to close the curtains if only he had asked, but the pianist hadn't even noticed.

The smile grew slightly as Eyes rather ungracefully turned to draw the covers over his head.

Ironic that, with such a small display of events, an ice prince could have caused the blossoming of a smile across Ayumu's face. Hiyono had desperately tried to extract even the slightest quirk of the brunette's lips and failed. She would have been shocked to see his smile now and Ayumu wouldn't have blamed her.

He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but cold and stoic yet sometimes heartachingly adorable Eyes Rutherford made him happy and dizzy and warm and alive and just plain loopy with love. Of course, Ayumu Narumi did not go around grinning like an idiot and announcing it to the world, but it was there. And he felt it more than he ever had before as he slid under the covers and eased himself on top of the pianist.

Sapphire eyes blinked open knowingly.

"Amused?" Eyes asked.

The brunette laid his head on the pale collar bone beneath him, wrapping his arms around a slender waist. "Yes, very."

Ayumu was not an affectionate peson, as was Eyes. They were not a couple who often kissed or hugged or even held hands, but sometimes...

In these moments, when both their hearts would beat in synchrony and the feel of the other would be the only thing either of them knew, matters of distance could be put aside and they could allow themselves the sensations of touch, just for now.

Tan hands grazed under a white dress shirt, soft lips met themselves with an equally tender pair, and clothes seemed to fall off. The brunette ran a tongue along the collarbone he once laid on and the pianist squirmed. Auburn locks tickled against his neck and he writhed at the strokes on his thighs, the licks around his abdomen.

Skin gradually flushed and flustered, slick with slight sweat and saliva, engulfed itself in tiny fires of burning. Lips met with parts typically neglected and teeth bit at tender places.

Slow and steady and sensuous--intoxicating but fluent like flaming water over smooth stone.

Ayumu's fingers brushed and glided and skimmed over the dips and dives and curves of Eyes's body and trailed kisses where he hadn't touched. Eyes suckled at the soft skin of the brunette's neck and played with the brown locks. The two nipped and teased before Ayumu gently spread porcelain-smooth legs beneath him and slid his body between them.

Flowers didn't bloom. Birds didn't sing. The heavens didn't open. (Were they supposed to?) But there was something about the way their bodies fit together that was just...perfect...

----

(looks fic over) Three very vague, undescriptive paragraphs of what I would probably not even call a citrus fruit at all. It's more like an apple. But I'm sure your imaginations are a lot better than mine anyways.XD My writing is still very choppy at some points. I hope I didn't do too bad.

Review?


	3. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't know. You tell me.

Polaris18: (sigh) Now you know why I don't write lemons. I'm just no good! (sulks)

NJ: Hey, look! A new reviewer! (waves) I'm glad you liked. And you made me happy...Then, again, all my reviewers make me happy.

Remember when I said Kanone was going to be in this chappie. Well...things happened so I'll stick him in another chapppie. Hopefully, that's soon.

----

The first time Ayumu and Eyes kissed, they began with an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

Ayumu uncomfortably clenched and unclenched his hands as he leaned against the building gate and Eyes stared at him through the corner of sapphire orbs.

"..."

"..."

"Little Narumi, you called me out here. I expect you to have a reason why."

The brunette opened his mouth in a gesture to speak before closing it and opening it again only to close it once more. His voice was failing him and failing him miserably. And he mentally slapped himself as the nerve to speak came back while his ability to think vanished and all he was able to say was "I..."

"Yes?" Eyes urged, a bit irritated that the converstion was going next to nowhere. Quite frankly, Eyes was growing impatient with all of this. Ayumu could either just say whatever it was or simply let the matter drop. He was sure they both had better things to do than stand there.

"..."

The brunette stared, again unable to properly form sentences with his mouth or his mind, until finally he drew in a deep breath and simply allowed himself to speak by instinct.

"I think I love you."

Eyes blinked once, then twice, and a third a time before calmly leaning back and falling into silence for most likely the tenth time that day.

"..."

"..."

Ayumu shifted beside him, not knowing what to do next.

"..."

"..."

"If you want to kiss me, Little Narumi, then kiss me."

Now it was the brunette who blinked, taken aback by how easily Eyes spoke and yet again, went quiet.

"..."

"..."

Timidly, Ayumu leaned over, bringing his own face level with the pianist's and gently closed the distance between their lips.

"..."

"..."

And somehow both couldn't help but notice how the silence felt just right when they kissed.

----

Gah! This took a long time for some weird reason. I think my writer's block has been getting worse. It sucks. I swear, it sucks. I hope this little drabble thingie didn't though. Then again, with all those silences...

Review please! It's what feeds my muse so I can write.XD 


End file.
